Up In The Air
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Rachel's on a flight from LA to New York with her 3 children who bond with a recording artist Santana Lopez and it seems the artist is very interested in the mother. Rachel isn't sure if she's ready to get into another relationship who's still dealing with the failings of her relationship with the children's father who left a few years prior but the flirty singer seems persistent
1. Chapter 1

Up In The Air

* * *

I found myself sitting in the lobby of the airport with my five year old twin daughters Harmony and Marley sitting on my lap, watching Doc McStuffin on the tablet as we wait to board our plane for New York after some time in LA with one of my best friend Mercedes who happens to my children's godmother. I needed to get my head and heart straight after everything that's happened over the years because it's been a grueling few years cause I lost someone who I considered the love of my life died wanting to change the dishonorable discharge of his father to an honorable by enlisting in the army. He died serving his country and protecting our way of freedom and it took me awhile to come to terms with his death, I thought that I would find love again and believed that I had found it in the form the handsome and suave yet deceiving ex boyfriend/father of my children.

At first, I had thought found something real with Brody but he was a very manipulative and beguiling smooth talker who wanted nothing more than someone filling his bed as I fell for his lies time and time again and it wasn't long before I found myself pregnant with my now ten year old son Bailey who's the splitting image of his father. Unlike him, Bailey's on the shy side but more often not, it's hard to tell what's going in his head because he and Brody were very close at one point as the curly haired boy wanted to be like his daddy but since he left, he's drew into himself. He won't talk to me about what's going on with him and I wish that he would but I know that he just needs his space as I am trying to be understanding to his needs but it's hard although Harmony on the other hand, is just like me in almost every way which is good and bad.

Her love of singing and dancing comes both from of us as Brody and I were performers long ago and she's always dancing around the apartment with one of my many bedazzled microphones as it makes me missing performing on the stage but my kids mean so much more. Harmony is a very outspoken little girl border-lining being brash at times while Marley on the other, is much like her older brother is more quiet but loving performing as much as her twin sister does and writing her own songs which I had enrolled her in song writing classes for kids. I want her to be able to develop her talents just like her siblings although Bailey hadn't taken to performing like his sisters but I haven't pushed him towards it but he seems to be quite taken with drawing the anime shows that he likes watching so much as I brought him art supplies as well as drawing guides to improve his talents.

I just want my children to be happy even through we're trying to put our lives back together after Brody deciding that he no longer wants to be apart of a family anymore but he's always been in and out of the children's lives as the twin don't seem to notice his missing presence one way or another as he's practically a stranger to them. I used to be an aspiring Broadway actress and I used to think that I would be the next Barbra Streisand but I let Brody make decisions concerning my career as it was the biggest mistake of my life as I dropped out of the school of my dreams to help my ex boyfriend further his career so once his took off than I would begin my own but when I found out that I was pregnant with my son, I had to put my dreams on hold to take of the child that we created together.

I had to work two jobs that I didn't like to put food on the table as well as pay the rent while the bastard goes to audition after audition as it was frustrating to say the least although I didn't say anything and I wish that I had. As the years gone by, the arguing and bickering between us as well as our family grew until Brody started staying longer and longer periods of time, leaving me to raise our children practically on my own until he decided to leave a note stating that he can't take it anymore, no longer wanting to have to deal with someone's that's not his wife and kids anymore. It hurt me more than I thought that it would have because I shouldn't have fallen for someone like him and now that he's no longer around as I lost my way as well as my own identity since I've been known as Brody's girlfriend or Brody's baby mama for so long but I knew that I had to stay strong for my children because they needed me.

I continued working until I got contacted by Mercedes who was at the birth of all my children and the only person that I stayed in contact with after high school who's now a big recording artist out here in LA offering to fly us out to see her perform for one of her concerts but I had to work to support my family but she was insisted having us come out there. That was two and a half years ago and Mercedes have visited us in New York as the kids love seeing her as much as she loves seeing them, seeing how often she calls and video chats with them on a regular bases and it's nice having another girl to talk but I wish that she would give up on trying to get me to date again. I have given up on trying to find someone because my choice in romantic partners aren't very good although I have found out from a few clubs that the singer has taken me to that I'm rather attracted to women but being the child of two gay men, often believing that sexuality is fluid but I'm just not ready to put myself out there again especially since I have three children to think about.

I don't want them around just anyone to get attached to them, only to get disappointed when they don't stick around or not want to play parents to children that aren't even theirs so I rather stay single to figure things out that I want to do from here because I'm thirty years old with three kids, working two jobs that I don't like, with no direction on what I want to do with my life or any prospects in the love area. I'm pulled out of my daydream as someone taps me on the shoulder to see the most strikingly beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life as she's maybe two or three inches taller than me but she has this confidence about her that would make her appear taller than what she was, intense dark brown eyes, naturally tanned skin, long raven hair in loose curls and this sexy smirk on her face.

The woman's wearing ripped jeans that stops mid thigh hugging her hips, a simple white tank top that I practically see the black lacy bra through the shirt, a open red short sleeved flannel shirt and a pair of Maybach sunglass that might be worth more than my apartment. The woman's lips were moving but I was too distract to realize that she was talking to me as I shake myself out of my stupor to see her giggling at me before bending in front of me, redirecting her attention to the twins who are still in my lap.

"What are your names, cuties?" She inquires.

"M-Marley" Marley said shyly.

"I'm Harmony. You're really pretty. How old are you? What's your name? Are you a model? Are you a actress? Mommy used to be an actress but she had us and now she says that we're her dream now? Do you have a dream? I have dreams all the time. I dreamed that I could fly with wings like a bird but not like pigeons because my brother Bailey says that they're rats with wings but they look like birds but he's usually right about stuff like that" Harmony rambles.

"Harmony" I said putting a stop to her rambling.

"I don't mind answering her questions. My name's Santana and it's twenty seven years old and no I'm not a model or an actress but I am a singer. It's good that you're your Mommy's dreams because I'm sure that she loves you very much" Santana said looking up at me for a second then back at the twins. "You know what? I dreamed about flying a lot when I was your age and I get to fly wherever I want, not cause I have wings or anything but I get to ride on planes a lot"

"C-Cool, our Auntie M-Mercedes is a s-singer too" Marley said smiling.

"You know Mercedes? As in Mercedes Jones?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's a good singer but not as good as Mommy but good" Harmony said with a nod.

"How do you know Mercedes?" I asked curious.

"She's the whole reason that I even have a career, she came to one of the shows that I was doing at this night bar that I was working at in Lima. She send a video of my performance and the guys like it, sending me a contract and I've been performing for almost five years now. I owe her a lot" Santana said smiling.

"You're from Lima too so I am" I said surprised.

"What school did you go to?"

"McKinley"

"Awww I went to Carmel or I would've notice a babe like you in the halls" Santana said winking at me.

"I-I don't think that you would've liked me too much since I was a bit of the fact of a diva in my youth" I said blushing.

"Mommy, your face turning red" Marley said innocently. "Are you getting sick?"

"N-No baby, I'm f-fine"

"Yes, yes you are" Santana said flirtatiously.

Bailey finally looks up from his sketchbook to notice what's going on around him only to have his eyes widen to comical proportions and his mouth dropping to the ground as he looks at Santana with a surprised look on his face.

"Y-Y-You're Santana Lopez" Bailey said pointing at Santana.

"You know her, Bailey?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Know her? She's my favorite R&B singer. She's blowing up on the charts and I'm her biggest fan. C-Can I have your autograph?" Bailey asked nervously.

"Of course but I'll do you something better" Santana said smiling.

She pulls out her phone, sitting next to Bailey as she wraps her arm around his shoulders, angling the iPhone upwards so she could get the both of them in the shoot before snapping a few more pictures then turning to me, holding out her hand expectantly. I raise an eyebrow at her when I see a hand moving around to see Marley digging in my carryon bag, fishing out my phone before unlocking the device then handing it to the Latina as she taps a few buttons on it then giving it back to my daughter as the singer and my children take more pictures on her phone. After what seems like an unofficial photo shoot, I feel my phone blowing up with pictures them from an unknown number as I turned to look at Santana who's listening to Harmony ramble on and on while having Marley who had somehow made her way into her lap with Bailey looking up at her dreamily like the world revolved around her. In a short bit of time, my kids had fallen in love with the singer and I don't know who comfortable I am with that as I told my curly haired son to watch his sisters before pulling her off to the side not far enough that I couldn't see them then turning my attention towards her with a fierce glare on my face.

"Is something wrong?" Santana asked raising eyebrow.

"What's your angle? Why are you trying to get so close to me and my children?" I asked suspicious. "Did Mercedes send you up to this? Because I told her I wasn't ready to date anyone?

"I thought that you were beautiful and you seem so lost your own thoughts that I thought you could use a distraction. As for your children, they're really unique and cool especially that Harmony, she's something else" Santana said giggling but then her expression morphed into confusion. "As for Mercedes, she didn't send me anywhere, I'm just on my way to Dallas for promoting and a concert then another one in New York but I don't have any idea about your love life"

It dawned on me that I just blabbed part of my love life to a complete stranger, thinking that it was something that Mercedes was trying to pull and I never felt more embarrassed than how I feel right now as I have had plenty of embarrassing moments in the past. _I can't believe i just did that. What's the matter with me? Oh God, now she thinks that I'm some bitter woman with three children._ I tried to walk away from Santana but it seems that she wasn't having any of it as she gently grab my wrist, stopping me in my tracks as I turn to look at her over my shoulder to see a gentle smile on her face before pulling me into her, wrapping her arms around my body as her perfume of ocean breeze fills my nostrils relaxing me. She doesn't say anything which I was grateful because I'm afraid of what might come out of my mouth and sticking my foot in it again once again as I'm sure that everyone moving around us are staring at us oddly but I couldn't bring myself to care because Santana filling my every sense but I pulled out of her embrace but this isn't something that I can do, not again because I've been down this road and I just can't.

"I'm sorry but I just can't do this. Not again after everything that happen" I said shaking my head

"Do what?" Santana asked confused.

"I… I'm sorry but I just can't" I said the people started to board our flgiht.

I gather the kids and our things when Harmony and Marley run to hug Santana before coming to hold either one of my hands as the singer kisses Bailey on the cheek who trips over his own feet trying to get to me as I refused to look back at her. I set the kids in their seats before taking my own in the other side of the aisle as leaning back into the seat, resting my chin on the palm of my hand waiting for the airplane to take off when I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and I pull it out to see that there's a text message from Santana. I know that I shouldn't open it cause it'll be like opening Pandora's box but my curiosity got the better of me as I open the text, reading and my cheeks reddening as it's a picture of the singer from the waist up with a very sexy determined look on her face.

 _ **Santana: Don't think that this is over because I don't give up that easily because I feel a connection with you and I want to see where it goes. See ya soon mi amore and tell the kiddies that I'll see them too. Xoxo**_

 _This girl is something else. She couldn't possibly be serious, right? Right? Right, she's not serious… I hope._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Up In The Air ch. 2

* * *

Ever since I met Rachel, she's all that I could think of and I never been this attracted to someone before except for Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named but this isn't about her cause I thought that I was gonna be content with one meaningless fling after another although life's likes throwing curveballs at me. I wasn't expecting to meet a beautiful woman at the airport on the way to promote my next album but I really wasn't expecting was for her to have not one, not two but three kids and they're amazingly cool as I definitely feel a connection with them too. Whatever happened in the gorgeous woman's past that made feel like she could trust anyone or that suspicious of someone else's intention deserves to feel the full extent of Snixx's wrath and then some because the way she pulled away from at the airport was heart-breaking.

I just want to pull her into my arm and kiss all the doubt away from her mind… man, I've haven't seen her in a week and I'm already getting sappy but I guess that Mami was right about love making you a little loca. I've tried texting Rachel while I was in Dallas but the only response that I got from her was from the kiddos which I didn't mind so much because I like talking to them and that Harmony entertains me with all the stories about Kindergarten and Bailey showed me some of the pictures that he drew. The kid has some major talent for an ten year old and I can't only imagine what he could become if he keeps it up but every time I tried to get the angel to talk, she would come up any kind of excuse to end the call but I'm not giving up.

Whatever I'm feeling for this single mom is something that I can't deny, not even if I wanted to because I feel this magnetic pull and Mami always told me that I have my Abuelo's unyielding determination. I'm sitting in Mercedes' apartment that she's letting stay at for the moment while I perform at my concert later in the week as she walks in with her boyfriend Sam or as I like to call him Trouty Mouth, laughing and giggling like hormonal high schoolers. It's nauseating but I won't have to deal with this much longer as I'm already looking for apartment in New York since I have one in LA but if I'm gonna pursue Rachel then I need a place to stay while I'm and there's no way I'm keep mooching off of Weezy's kindness. She's help me with my career and even move my family from our one bedroom apartment into a four bedroom house in Manhattan Beach cause it has a great view of the ocean as my younger brothers Diego and Julio love going to the beach whenever they want. I owe her so much for all that she's given especially the chance to do what I love, is creating my own music and writing my own songs but I know that I can't keep taking advantage of her like this and I want to pay her back.

My best bet is looking for an apartment to live in as I pulled my phone out to see if the angel called or text me yet but I don't have any missed calls or unread texts from her and I want to give her some space because I don't want to seem like the clingy or the obsessive type cause I know what that's like with all the cray-cray fans I have. I've heard stories about crazy fan doing the most to their favorite celebrity but no one could've prepared for all that fuckin craziness but most of my fans are pretty cool over all and they keep me going. Trouty Mouth flops down next to me, wrapping his arm loosely around my shoulders when he plucks my phone from my hand as I scramble to get it back before running around like maniac.

"When did you get Rachel's number?" Sam asked dangling my phone over my head, out of my reach.

"I meet her last week and give me my phone before I go Lima Heights on your pasty ass" I said jumping to grab my phone.

"You met Rachel?" Mercedes asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, at first she thought that you sent me to pick up or something" I said punching Sam hard in the gut.

"Yeah sorry about that. Rachel, she's… going through some stuff that I can't tell you about" Mercedes said scratching her head.

"Yeah I got that after the way she was ready to maul me cause I got some angle for getting close to her kids which I get but it seems deeper than that but… I dig it" I said smiling slightly. "I dig her… hell I dig her kids but she won't give the time of day, no matter what I do"

"Look Santana, you're my girl and all but Rachel's like family to me and those kids are my god kids. If this some fling for you or some kind of temporary thing, I make sure that you won't make music ever again" Mercedes said menacingly.

"I get where you're coming from. I'm not sure what I'm feeling for Rachel but I do know that I like her a lot and I know that I don't want some fling with her" I said shaking my head. "You know me better than that, Weezy. I wouldn't do that to someone with kids"

"You're right, I do know you but I stand by I said earlier. Hurt Rachel and those kids, you will come up missing" Mercedes said disappearing into the kitchen.

"Wow, that's two people that don't trust me" I said folding my arms.

"Well with your track record with women, I wouldn't" Sam said chuckling.

"Screw you, I don't ask you" I said punching him.

"Maybe not but it doesn't make it any less true. Trying doing something different from what you normally do. Be open and vulnerable" Sam said wriggling his fingers in my face.

"Mmm maybe"

I walked into the hallway, dialing Rachel's number and it rings four times before she finally picks up, hearing quick footsteps and laughter in the background.

"Marley, Harmony please stop running in the house. Hello?"  
"Busy with the ninas, eh mi amore?" I asked smirking.

"S-Santana, hi" Rachel said nervously.

"Hey, what's up? How's your day?" I asked curious.

"I am well, thank you for asking and my day was okay. How are you?"

"I'm good but I could be better if I could see you and the ninos. I miss them" I said leaning against the wall.

"They would love to see you too but aren't you busy? I would assume the life of a rocker star would keep you rather busy" Rachel replies.

"It can be pretty hectic at times and I have to go in for a sound check the day after tomorrow but I'm free until then. How about you, me and the ninos spend the day tomorrow?" I asked hopeful.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Santana" Rachel said unsure.

"Come on Rachel, give me a chance. I really want to get know you and the kids better and I'm sure that the kids would love it but if you feel uncomfortable in any way, I'll back off completely"

There was a dead silence between us and I was starting to get worried that she might've hung up on me but then I heard the of a tiny angel by the name of Marley who walked in at the perfect moment.

"Santana?" Marley asked shyly.

"Hi mariposa, how are you? You doing good?" I cooed.

"Yes, my front tooth came loose today" Marley said with a slight whistle.

"It did? You know what that means, right?" I asked mock surprised.

"What?" Marley asked curious.

"If you put your tooth under when you go to sleep tonight, you'll be visited by the tooth fairy and she takes your tooth, trading it for a dollar"

"Really, she'll give me a dollar for my tooth?" Marley asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh but I have to ask you something, Marley"

"What?"

"I'm in New York and I really want to see you, your siblings and your Mama tomorrow but she isn't so sure. Do you think you can talk into it?"

"I think I can" Marley nods.

Marley calls out to Harmony and Bailey and before I knew it, the Berry siblings were begging, pleading and even shedding a few tears while they were at it before Rachel came back on the phone and set up a place and a time us to meet. I said goodbye to the ninos and I couldn't wait to see them tomorrow, hoping to woo the angel while I'm at it when my phone starts buzzing and it's Quinn who's happens to be my best friend/lawyer. The bitch's a blood-thirsty shark when she's standing in the middle of a courtroom, clawing tooth and nail every step of the way in law school and proving that she's best defense lawyer at Smith and Johnson. She's a marshmallow when it comes to her now ten going on eleven year old and five daughters Beth and Charlie (respectively) and her wife Brittany Fabray-Pierce. Malibu Barbie got knocked up by the former badass/sex shark Puck Puckerman turned Air Force during our senior year of high school before turning into punk rock Quinn, going psycho for two years and dysfunctional family wasn't helping none but thankfully Britt-Britt was there to rein her in. She struggle with her sexuality for awhile realizing she's a lesbo and her the dancer dated for awhile before getting married and going through let IVF which Charlie was born as I gots to say that I love my godkids to death. They make my life more interesting when I get the chance to baby-sit especially with the mini-Britt going through inquisitive stage although her question are starting to make me think about stuff that I wouldn't normally think about on my own. _Maybe I should ask Malibu Barbie about borrowing the kids tomorrow._

"What's up, bitch? How's the fighting bad guys and riding around in the Batmobile?" I asked smirking.

"For the last time, I'm not batman" Quinn groans.

"Coulda fooled me" I said laughing.

"Right you're a fuckin riot" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"I know but I know there's a reason that you're calling me right now so out with it"

"You busy tomorrow?"

"Maybe, depends on what you're about to ask me" I said raising a eyebrow.

"Can you watch Beth and Charlie tomorrow? It's our anniversary and I want to something special"

"Actually this works perfectly, drop them around eleven and text me when you want me to drop them off whether you're planning to get lucky tonight or nah"

"San, please don't tell you're planning to use my kids to pick up women cause if you are then-"

"Come down Harley Quinn, I was thinking about spending with my god kids and I thought I could take them to the park or something" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh that's fine and thanks bitch"

"Yeah, yeah you're welcome bitch. Tell Brittany and the kiddos I said hi" I said hanging up the phone.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off._**

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Up In The Air ch. 3

* * *

I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to meet Santana at the park today but I didn't have a choice in the matter as far as my children are concerned as they begged, pleaded and cried for me to take them there. I know they wanted to see the rock star, seeing that they communicate through my cell phone since they met in the airport but I'm wary of having her around them as I hardly know anything about her except that she knows Mercedes and she's a singer.

After our conversation last night when the kids had finally gone to sleep, I had called the dark skinned diva and asking what does she really know about the Latina but she wasn't much help on the matter but she did assure me that she was someone that trusts. I'm stepping out on a limb here but I do trust my friend's judgment as I arrived at that park ten minutes before the designated time Santana requested, allowing the kids to play on the playground while keeping a watchful eye on them.

Harmony and Marley were swinging on the swings as Bailey was sitting under a tree, drawing in his sketchbook that he carries with him everywhere as it's been awhile since I had a peaceful moment like as raising three children does take its troll. It has been difficult but my children are happy and healthy as well as enjoying themselves then it's well worth it as I notice a small blonde child walking to my girl with bright smile on her face, animatedly talking with her hands.

She was maybe half an inch shorter than the twins with blonde hair in pigtails and from what I could tell she has blue eyes in a purple shirt, black tights and a pink tutu, raising an eyebrow at the odd fashion choice but it isn't my place to judge as it added to her adorableness. I looked out the corner of my eye to see that my is no longer sitting by himself as he's looking away from the page he's drawing on as he's carrying a conversation with a girl around his age who's currently hanging upside down from one of the lower hanging tree branches.

I'm worried that she might lose her grip and falling from that height to cause a concussion or permanent brain damage as I made a move to help down when a hand gently stops me. I turned to come eye to eye with a smiling Latina standing in front of me as I take in her appearance to notice that she's in a white sleeveless tank top underneath a grey vest, a black form-fitting jeans with a chain connecting from the front belt loop to one in the back, and black knee high boots. Her hair is flowing down her back, decent sized hoop earrings in her ear, her hands dawning black fingerless gloves, and her eyes are being cover by a pair of sunglasses as she pushes them to the top of her hand, revealing her mocha brown eyes as find myself drowning in.

"Hey mi amore, you're looking beautiful as ever" Santana said smiling.

"Starting off early with the flirting, aren't we Santana?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"It's not flirting if it's the truth and I keeps real" Santana chuckles. "Looks like the ninos are having fun"

"Indeed but I can't seem to place the girls. I've never seen them before"

"Oh they're mine" Santana said off-handedly.

"What? You have children?" I said shocked.

"What? No! They're my god-kids. The little one with Harmony and Marley is Charlie and the one with Bailey is Beth." Santana said gesturing to each child. "I thought it would be good to spend time with you guys and them at the same time since I knew that you had kids around the same age as my friends. It seem like a win-win situation"

I don't know why I feel relieved that Santana doesn't have children as well but I can't be completely sure that she doesn't have any as far as I know of as I just have to see. I look at Beth who's still hanging on the branch before righting herself as she makes 'come on' motions at my son as he dusts the dirt off the back of his pants then moves to climbing up the tree and I move to stop him but Santana stops me. I raise an eyebrow at her as she moves towards the duo, Bailey notices her as his face lights up before jumping off of the branch to hug her which she returns, ruffling his hair.

The rock star tells them something and they nodded in understanding before walking to where I'm standing when the twins rushes over to her, hugging in excitement as she listens to them about whatever they're rambling about at the moment. She laughs as Harmony pulls her towards the slide, sitting at the top of it and placing Marley in her lap before sliding down to the bottom as Charlie and Harmony slide down together with it being obvious that they're having fun.

Santana is a natural with children as it's apparent that children adore her as the younger children decide to play a game of hide-and-seek but stayed where we could see them as the Latina returns to my side, sitting on the picnic tables. She leans back somewhat, patting the empty space next to her as I roll my eyes at her but I complied because I want to and not because she's asking me to with my arms folded, one leg crossed over the other.

We sat there quietly as Harmony searched over the playground in search of the other girls walk but I couldn't help the calmness that's surrounding the vivacious sitting next to me as she has so much going for her. I couldn't see for what reason why she would choose to pursue a woman with three kids with no current concrete plan for a career at the moment when she more than likely has men and women throwing themselves at her feet.

I didn't even know who the Latina was when we met and I'm not at all interest in her money or impressed by her fame as I'm used to being around talented people. I looked at Santana out the corner of my eyes to see how calm and relaxed she is right now, like all her cares are just blowing away with the breeze when she looks over at me as I quickly look away but I knew that I was looking if the light giggling was anything to go by.

"I don't mind you staring, mi amore. It doesn't bother me"

"I didn't mean to" I said shaking my head.

"It's okay. I like that you're checking me out as long as I get to check out" Santana said winking at me.

"Do you always have to be such a flirt?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Not always, only when a woman is keeping me company" Santana said smirking.

"So any attractive woman would do then" I said frowning.

"No, just you" Santana said looking me in the eye.

I wanted her to be deceitful or dishonest, I was expecting her to be but when I looked into those soulful brown eyes I knew that she wasn't because all I could see was sincerity staring back at me. I hate that I was expecting the worst from Santana as she hasn't done anything for me to not trust her but I just…I just can't bring myself to do so as the last time that I trusted someone, they left and betrayed her. I spent so long thinking that I wasn't good enough, that there was something that wrong with me, that there could have something I could've done to stop it from happening as I gave up everything for this person.

For a long time, I didn't know who I was without this person and I had built my life around them only to have it come crashing down around, hating every second of it but the good thing that has come out it are my children. They're my light and I want them to be happy but at times, I feel a little selfish that I want happiness for myself as well. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when a comforting hand touches my cheek, giving it a reassuring squeeze to realize that it's the rock star, looking at me with such care that I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"I'm here for you, Rachel if just as your friend or a lover preferably as a lover" I laugh despite myself. "If you'll have me, you got me because I'm want to be there for you"

"Why? You don't even know me" I said biting my lip.

"I know but that doesn't stop me from wanting to get to know you. I'm not like that person that hurt you" Santana said taking my face in her hands. "Although I know that I can't promise that I won't hurt you but I can promise you that I'll do my utmost to keep her heart if you'll one day decided to reside it with me"

"I want to trust you, Santana I really do but I don't know if I can" I said sighing quietly.

"One day at a time and I'll put in the work to earn your trust" Santana said placing a lingering kiss on my face.

"Oooooooo"

We looked to that we have an audience watching as Santana chuckles before chasing after three girls with a overly exaggerated monster roar with Bailey rolls his eyes as he turns his attention to drawing the scenery. I scan the playground for Beth but she was nowhere in sight as my protective mother's sense kicked in when a flash of blue/green flannel behind me, turning to see the girl was sitting on top of the table with her feet on the bench. She hops of the table, scrutinizing me as she circle around me once before stopping in front me, crossing her arms over her chest, shifting most of her weight to one foot.

"Don't hurt my god-Mami" Beth said before wandering towards the pond.

 _Did I just get her approval? What did she mean hurt her god-mother? Did something happen in Santana's past?_ I'm not sure what to make of Beth's statement but I packed it away for a later if Santana and I decided to pursue a relationship of the romantically persuasion but as for, we'll see the future has in store for us. We spent a couple of more hours before deciding to grab something to get some this little restaurant close by that's very kids friendly but it's an array vegan choices for to choice from.

When I asked the rock star how she knew about me being a vegan, she came clean about asking Mercedes about where to take me and did a little research so I would able to get something so I could avoid getting sick. I was honored that the Latina would go that far for me as no one has ever gone that far as most people often forget or over look that small fact as dinner was hectic and messy that's a package deal when you're dealing with five rambunctious children.

Around the time that we managed to convince the younger girls to leave, Santana found her carrying two sleeping twin while my favorite ballerina has been glued to my hip since we left the park while Bailey and Beth talk about an endless supply of things. Once we reached my apartment, the rock star quickly changed them into their pajamas and put them to bed but not before placing a kiss on each of their forehead then tries to pry Charlie's arms from around my neck. She hugs my son goodbye before moving towards me, giving me one last lingering kiss on the forehead then leaving as a part of me didn't want her to go when my artist looks at me with a smile.

"Have something to say, young man?" I asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"If you do decide to date again Mom, I think that Santana could be good for you" Bailey said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, well I think that you might be a little biased" I said giggling.

"Maybe, maybe not but I think that you should put yourself out. I want you to be happy and I think Santana could put a smile on your face again" Bailey said hugging me.

 _Leave it to my son to talk some sense into me but I just don't know. I don't know if I'm ready to open myself to another person or if I'll ever be._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Up In The Air ch. 4

* * *

Santana have been coming around for the last three weeks ever since the outing at the park, often bringing Beth and Charlie with her as the kids are seamlessly getting along with each other. It's nice seeing Bailey coming out of his shell the more he spends time with his new friend and the twins are enjoying their time with the ballerina while the R&B singer talks to me about the smallest of things. It's nice to see my children interacting with kids their own each age and truly having fun because I know that I can rather overprotective when it comes to them but I can't help it as I don't want them to get hurt.

I guess that I should loosen the reign a little bit as Santana has made an effort to get to know me better but for some reason, I can't bring myself to fully open myself to her as I do want to be friends with her although I want to get fully invested something could lead to more heartache and pain. I know that soon that the performer will sooner or later have to get back to her life as an entertainer and go on tour to promote her albums then it won't be long before she forgets about me and I know that it would hurt me for her to walk out of my life as soon as she walked in.

I guess that I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep her interested as I know that I'm not like any of the models and musicians that Santana is used to deal with on a daily basis as I'm just plain ordinary. I knocked on Mercedes' door, hoping to talk to about the R&B singer to see what she knows really about her as I'm not entirely sure about the information I found on the internet or how much of it is true. The dark-skinned diva opens the door with a smile leading me into the living room and we talked about things that's going on in our lives as well as about the kids although she gave a me look as though she knows this visit isn't regular visit.

"So I heard that you and Santana have been chillin a bit… that's been going?" Mercedes cutting straight to the chase.

"She's been nice, sweet even as she made it clear to me that she wants me but wants to be there for me as a friend or a lover and I just don't know what I want. I mean I am open to having a relationship with a woman but after everything that's happen with Brody, I don't know if I'm ready to commit to another one" I sigh. "Everything is confusing right as my children are enthralled with her and it seems like she really likes them too"

"You have been through a lot over the few years and no one can blame you for not wanting to jump blindly into another after being in a toxic relationship with the father of your children. You want to make sure that you and those wonderful babies are taken care of but you're not letting yourself being entirely happy. You're holding onto some of that pain and you need to let it go if you are to heal" Mercedes said taking my hand in hers. "You have to take back your happiness and I think taking things slow with Santana and seeing where things go could be good for you"

Part of me knows that Mercedes is right and I should let go of the pain that I'm holding onto from the ideas that instilled in while we were together and start truly living my life. He's no longer around to destroy my happiness or control anything that I do anymore as I try to figure out what I want out of life, doing my best by my children.

"Thank you Mercedes, you're truly are the best friend that I could ask for" I said hugging her.

"There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you and those babies" Mercedes smiles.

"I do have a few questions for you about Santana"

"Or you could ask her yourself because you need to get out of your comfort zone and get know to the girl if you're ever gonna move forward" Mercedes said standing up. "Santana! You have a visitor!"

"What?! Mercedes, she's here" I said looking around.

"Yup" Mercedes grins.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs as Santana jumps the last two step onto the landing step to see me sitting on the couch before a wide grin forms on her face as Mercedes slips into the kitchen. The R&B singer moves around the couch to pull me into her arms as a warm and comforting feeling spreads throughout my body, allowing myself to lean into the embrace and return the hug before it was over as I found myself missing the feeling.

"Hey mi amore, what are you doing here? Just couldn't stay away from me?" Santana asked smirking smugly.

"Oh please, you're the one that can't stay away from me. It's bordering on creepy" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"But can you blame me though? There's something about you that makes me want to get know you. You're addicting and I just can't get enough of you" Santana giggles seductively.

"Thanks for making me sound like a drug" I said lightly scoffed.

"Sorry but even if you were one, I wouldn't want to quit you" Santana giggles. "But I guess that's not the reason why you're here. How are you? How was your day?"

"I'm-I'm good, thank you for asking and my day is going fine" I said running through my hair. "How about you?"

"I'm great, actually. I'm moving" Santana said pumping her fist into the air.

My heart sank when the word 'moving' came out of her mouth and I didn't want to feel disappointed but it was hard to do when Santana would moving somewhere else although I guess that it's too be expected. I can't make her stay just because I made the decision of seeing where our relationship with the performer and she will always be on the move with her career as it would be selfish on my pat to ask her to stay here.

"T-That's great, Santana" I said trying to keep my voice even.

"I know right and I can finally get a place of my own without having to listen to Mercedes and Trouty Mouth getting their mack on" Santana shuddering in disgust. "Plus, this way I can have a place that I can spend with my god-kids and your ninos. The place that I found as backyard with a pool and space where they can just play"

"Wait what?" I asked shocked. "You're moving to New York? Like as in permanently?"

"Well more like my home base for everything but yeah. Where did you think that I was moving to?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

I'm feeing rather embarrassed about jumping immediately to the conclusion without getting to the entire story only to find that Santana is indeed moving but she's staying in New York for the time being. She was looking for place that she could spend with Beth and Charlie as well as my own children then I'm pulled out of my thoughts when a hand gently guiding me to look into a pair of mocha brown eyes. I feel myself getting lost in them as the R&B singer leans in to place a lingering kiss on my forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that although I might to leave for tours and promote my music but I will always return to you and the ninos. I will tell you if I have to leave for those kinds of things but other than that, I'm not going any where" Santana said resting her forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. I'm not… I don't really understand what's going on with me" I said closing my eyes.

"You've been through a lot of things and someone hurt you deeply as a part of me wants to find the bastard so I can go all kinds of batshit crazy on his lowlife ass. Make him regret that he left you and your beautiful children but I know that you hella a lot better off without him around" Santana said kissing my forehead once more. "I told you that I would be here for you as a friend or a love and I'll be here for your children too if you'll allow me to be"

"I don't really have much of choice as my children are rather enamored with you" I said letting out a small laugh.

"I'm enamored with them too as well as their mother" Santana said looking at me with this look, setting every cell in my body on fire.

"I um I"

"You're cute when you're nervous" Santana giggles.

"God, you're such a flirt" I said pulling away slightly.

"Only with you"

"I have some questions for you because I feel like a barely know anything about you and if you're gonna be around my children then I need know something"

"Oh wow, I feel like I'm on an interview" Santana jokes but straightens up, noticing how serious I am. "What do you want to know?"

"How close are you to your parents?"

"I'm pretty close to my mom and my brothers. They're a large part of the reason why I work as hard as I do especially my mom, she's done everything for me as she raised us all on her own and I figure that it's time I take care of her, ya know"

"What about your Dad" I asked curious.

"He wasn't really around much as I have few memories of him but my mom did everything on her own and did her best to raise me and my brothers" Santana said shrugging her shoulders nonchalant. "I think that she'll like you though"

"How can you be so sure of that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just a feeling but my Mami's a huge Broadway fan" Santana said smiling knowingly.

"Your favorite color?"

"Green"

"Favorite movie?"

"It's a tie between Aladdin or You Got Served"

"Why You Got Served?"

"I had a thing for Omarion back in the day but I got over it, I prefer tiny Hobbits" Santana said winking at me.

"Flirt" I said rolling her eyes.

We sat there, asking each other questions until Mercedes headed off to bed and it was already getting as I needed to head home to make sure that my children get ready for school tomorrow. Santana offer to walk me home, lacing our fingers together in a comfortable silence and I feel like I know the person behind the persona of the R&B sensation as I like to see where our relationship is heading. Before I knew it, I was already on the doorstep of my apartment and I kinda wish that I live further away as I turned to the entertainer, throwing caution to the wind as I lean up to kiss her on the cheek. She looked at me surprised as a grin forms on her face, shaking my head at her as I move to go inside when a hand gently stop me.

"You like me, don't you?" Santana said with shit-eating grin.

"Don't let it go to your head"

"You like me and you know it. I'm wearing you down" Santana said slowly walking away. "You will be mine, Rachel Berry"

"You're such a dork" I giggle.

"As long as I get to be your dork"

"Have her home at decent hour next time"

We looked up to see Bailey sticking his head out of the window followed by Harmony and Marley waving happily at Santana who returned the wave.

"Dully noted" Santana said holding up the peace sign.

"Bailey Benjamin Berry, Harmony Maria Berry and Marley Penelope Berry get into bed right this instant" I said putting my hand on my hips.

My children quickly pulled out of the window, finally getting into bed as Santana snickers, waving at me as she turn to return back to Mercedes' place but I didn't want our time to end as I want to continue learning more about. I bite my lip as she almost reaches the corner of my street and I wouldn't see again if I hadn't called out to her.

"You called?"

"What are you doing, Tuesday afternoon?" I asked shifting from one foot to another.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"I was wondering how would you feel about grabbing a bit to eat and maybe… just talk" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"If I didn't know any better than I would assume that you're asking me out on a date" Santana said smirking teasingly.

"Well good thing you know better" I said rolling my eyes good-naturedly. "So Tuesday?"

"Yeah, I like that. See you then" Santana said smiling.

"See you then"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Up In The Air ch. 5

* * *

It felt like Tuesday was dragging its ass to get here because if even Rachel says that this ain't a date but a this is a fuckin' step in the right direction and I'm wearing down enough that she's willing to go out to lunch with me. I know that the tiny diva's hesitant to step with after what she's gone through with her ex-husband and making her believe that she's the not worthy of having someone care about her but I care. I care with my entire being and I don't care that she has kids because they're an extension of her that I like about her as the ninos are pretty cool and fun to be around, making it an added bonus. I don't know what Mercedes might have said to Rachel to convince to take this chance with me even though she says that didn't have anything to do with it but I'm thankful that I have and I'm not about to let it go to waste.

I decide on wearing a simple blue V-neck shirt with a vest and a pair of skinny jeans before lightly curling my hair and brushing my teeth because the last thing that I need to have stank breath. I make sure that I have my keys and my wallet before leaving Wheezy's place, unfortunately having to witness her and Trouty Mouth making out on the couch and I'm fuckin' glad that I'm getting a place of my own soon. I don't know how much I'll be able to deal with them constantly sucking face all the goddamn time before making my way towards the tiny diva's place as I turn the corner and up the steps. Before I could even knock ring the doorbell, I could hear muffled arguing through the door and I instantly recognize them as Marley's and Harmony's voices as I chuckle quietly when the door's open by Bailey. He rolls his eyes at his little sister's antics while allowing me inside, kissing his forehead and lightly ruffling his hair in greeting before the twin stop arguing long enough to notice my presence and jump into my arms.

I pepper their faces with kisses while my fingers dance up and down their sides causing them to squirm and giggle in an attempt to get away but I held fast to them until they're gasping for air. _This is something that I could get used to._ I finally set them down on their feet to look up to notice that the goddess gliding down the stairs in a hot pink blouse with three-fourth quarter sleeve and a pair of form-fitting navy blue jeans. I have always thought that the tiny diva was beautiful but this moment solidifies it for me as she reaches the bottom of the stairs and she looks up at me shyly through those long eyelashes of hers.

"Wow mi amore, you look beautiful" I said smiling.

"You always say that" Rachel said ducking her eyes under her bangs.

"Hey but it doesn't make it any less true" I said lifting her chin so she looks me in the face. "You Rachel Berry are completely and utterly breathtakingly gorgeous"

Rachel's cheeks slowly gain a pinkish tint to them when the girls giggle before asking when they were going to the park again and I tell them that I would take them soon but they will have to be good while I was out with their mother. The tiny diva had asked her other best friend to watch the ninos while we're out and before I could ask who was the friend, a slender guy with pale skin that almost looks transparent and it was obvious that he uses more moisturizer than I do. I could easily tell that this guy is gay as they come if the man bag and the small scarf tied around his neck are anything to go off of as he looks me up and down, obviously sizing me up and I return the favor as I'm not honestly impressed.

"You were right, Rachel. She is gorgeous, I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson by the way" Kurt said holding out his hand.

"Santana Lopez" I said shaking his hand before letting go.

"You crazy go have fun and I'll entertain the kiddies" Kurt said ushering us out the door.

We look at each other for a moment before slowly walking down the street, I wrap my arm around Rachel's shoulders as I pull her in close, my mouth hovering over her ear.

"So you think that I'm gorgeous, hm mi amore" I whisper seductively.

"W-Well I… I mean, I h-had to talk to someone" Rachel stutters adorably.

"It's okay, I'm actually honored that you've been taking to your best friend about me. It just means that I'm heading in the right direction" I said grinning.

"Oh yeah and what direction is that?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of having a place in your heart" I said honestly.

I know that I'm young and in the music industry so automatically people assume that I'm going out all hours of the night partying, drinking, or bring different women into my bed but I'm not. That's not what I want as I only had two other serious relationships but neither of them had planned out like I wanted them to as I put my heart on the line for them with the one time, my heart ripped out of my chest and stomped on so I know about heartbreak. I understand a little the reason that the tiny diva is hesitant about jumping into another relationship after getting her heart broken by someone that she had thought someone could trust. That's why I'm okay with her setting the pace in this relationship and it could possibly become as long as I have a place in her life and in her heart then I can be content as I snap out of my thoughts by a hand around my wrist. I notice that we stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as the diva looks me with the intense gaze that sends shiver down my spine as she gently caresses my cheek before placing a lingering kiss on my oppose cheek.

"Thank you"

"What for what, Tiny?" I asked curious.

"For being so understanding, considerate, sweet and the many other things that you have been the last few weeks and I know that I haven't been the easiest to get along with at times"

"You've been perfect"

"No, I'm not but when I'm with you, I feel…" Rachel trails off slightly.

"Like what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like I'm worth loving again. It's in the way that you look at me, the way that you hold me, the way that you want to get to know me as you're not pressuring me into anything that I'm not comfortable with. I appreciate that and I want… I want you in my life but I'm not exactly sure just yet so I'm asking you to be a little patient with me for little while longer"

"For you mi amore, I got all the time in the world because I want you to be sure how I fit in your life" I said gently caressing her cheek. "Because you're worth the wait but doesn't mean that I'm giving up on seeing us together"

"Oh my god, you're such a flirt" Rachel laughs.

"Hey! Don't use the Lord's name in vain" I said swatting her playfully.

We walked to this small restaurant that serves regular food and vegan substitute and we talk at our leisure as I learn that Rachel used to sing as she was attending an performing arts college until she dropped out when she learned that she was pregnant with Bailey.

"How come you didn't go back when Bailey was old enough to be left with a babysitter or at least with friends?" I asked munching on a French fry.

"I had every intention of doing but I allowed my now ex-husband to persuade me into becoming a stay-at-home Mom since he thought that he would make enough money to support us" Rachel said shaking her head slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I love my children and being able to be there for important milestones in their lives but a part of me misses being on stage and performing"

"If you can a chance to perform in front of an adoring crowd, would you to take it?" I asked curious. "Would you seize it?"

"I'm not sure as there's a lot of things that I will have to consider as my children are a major factor as well as the fact it's nearly been ten years since I've performed anything"

"I think that you sure because if the ninos see that you're pursuing your dreams with everything that you have, it'll show them that anything is possible and inspire them to go after their own. You're the person that they look up to and just so that you know, I believe that you can do anything" I said placing my hand on top of hers.

"Your words of encouragement means a lot and I have a lot to consider as I will deliberate over my options" Rachel said with a nod.

"Okay but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Will you allow me to hear you sing sometime? I would really like to hear you blow, I mean Wheezy told that you can really sing and I'm curious if there's any truth to her words"

"Maybe but that's more of a second or third date request" Rachel said with a flirtatious wink.

 _Goddamn I want this woman. She will be mine._ We talk for a little while longer before I covered the bill, earning some protest from Rachel as she proceed to tell me that she was the one that asked me out for lunch so she should paid. I tell the tiny diva that she could do it the next time as I take her slightly smaller hand in mine as we walk in no particular direction, just enjoying each other's company until a group of teenagers recognize me. They squeal loudly as they ask me to sign stuff for them which I don't mind because they're the real that I'm able to do what I do as I try sign their stuff as quickly as possible even taking it a step further as I take a picture with them. I could easily tell that I had made their day and what was truly amazing was that the petite singer didn't seem to mind all of the attention that I was getting as I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"I hope that didn't freak you out too much"

"It didn't as I kinda of expect that fans would be excited to see you and want your autographs but I thought that more people would recognize you though"

"I'm one of the few celebrities to not have a bunch of crazy psycho fans and most of the time they respect my space but I like it when they comfortable coming up to me and talk to me. I like having one on one time with them even though there's so many of them so it's not always possible, you know"

"I guess that I can understand that"

We did a little window shopping and enjoying each other's company before making our way back to the tiny diva's apartment because Kurt has something that he has to take care of. The fashionsta gestures for me to follow him as we find ourselves standing on opposite railings, facing each other and I could there was something that he wanted to say to me but waited until the petite singer was out of earshot to speak his mind.

"Look Santana, I don't know what your deal or what your intention are with Rachel but she's been through a lot over recent years and I don't want to see her get hurt again if this is just a passing fancy for you" Kurt said folding his arms over his chest. "I consider Rachel my sister and those are my nieces and nephew in there. I need to know that you're in this for the long haul"

"I understand what you're getting at Kurt, I really do and Rachel is a grown woman. She make her own decision which is why I'm giving her full control of determining what this relationship but I'm telling you know that I am in this for the long haul for what is. I care about her very much and the last thing that I want to do is hurt her intentionally and by the way, if you know her ex-husband's address. Slipping it my way will be greatly appreciated"

"What are you planning to do with it if I had it?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just want to have a civilized conversation with the man about hurting the people that I care about" I said cracking my knuckles.

"If I did then I would have had my boxer of a husband teach a lesson a long time ago but thank you for being open with me, Santana" Kurt said patting me on the shoulder.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Up In The Air ch. 6

* * *

The day has finally where I move out of Mercedes' place and into place of my own because as much as I love the diva, prefer to my own space without having to listen to her and Trouty Mouth getting their mack on. I can't tell you how many times I've walked in on them with someone's tongue shove someone's throat or hands somewhere I don't need to what it's been touching or groping as I list the Puckerman and Chang to help move my stuff. Mike Chang has been an old childhood friend and the longest backup dancer I've known for what like an eternity but he's always been there for me even my breakup with Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named with a shoulder to cry on and a tub of Mint Chocolate Chip. Puckerman is one of closest friends/body guard even though at the beginning of my career I didn't think that I would need one but turns out that I did, more than I would care to admit as some of my fans can be batshit crazy at times and there was instances that having bodyguard was a wonderful idea.

Even though the Mohawk bodyguard could be a womanizer at time but he's always had my back when I needed him and he's good for a laugh or two as it made easy to keep him around necessarily now that I move to move most of my stuff outta storage. We loaded up the U-Haul truck, setting off for my new place as Puck lets out a low whisper in appreciation who he sets his eyes on the two story house that I brought with seven bedrooms, five bathrooms, living area, a game room, a kitchen with stainless appliances and a workout room . There's a pool out back with a grill, patio set and a single large oak tree for the ninos to climb on to their hearts content as the reason that I brought the place was because I wanted near me and have a home away from home. It doesn't take long to bring everything in but I have to keep Puckerman away from underwear because as much as I love the guy, he's a fuckin' pervert and I ain't taking any chance with him now the only thing that I have to worry is unpacking which I hate the most about moving.

The guys and I flop down on the couch, exhausting from the move while waiting on the delivery guy to come with the pizza as we crack open a few beer as Mike texts his girlfriend Tina who's an aspiring actress who just got to be in the new Tom Cruise movie. It's ironic how their last names are the same without being related or already but at least no one has to worry which names gotten used. My Mohawk bodyguard says that he doesn't want to deprive women that the gift that he is so he finds easier not to be tied now but the real why he doesn't a girlfriend is because that he's in love with or was in love with is happily married… to woman. I know that Puck cares about Quinn more than he lets on but knew that he could never make her happy in the way that Brittany does so he let go of his feelings, deciding to be a great father to Beth who more than happy to see him regularly than the phone call ever few months.

I guess that I can relate to the Mohawk bodyguard more than I would like but my situation was different then his as the person that I loved and who claimed that they loved me was only using me to further their own career. I knew what I was getting into when I started singing professionally but I didn't think it could hurt so much and after the breakup, everything just remind me of her as I didn't know that she was cheating on me with one of my backup singers either. I easily fired the girl, replacing her with someone else but it didn't stop my heart from feeling like it was being ripped out of my chest and stomped on repeated or the fact that she turned it into her debut album.

Since then, I've been more careful with the people that I let in because I refuse to go through that again or be that naïve but I think that I found someone that could be good for me, that we could be good together if she'll willing to take that chance. The door bell rings as Puck gets up to answer the door, coming back into the room with his arms fill with our pizzas and hot wings as we gorge ourselves because this might be the one of the few times that I'll be able to do this.

"Lopez, what's up with that one chick you're trying to sleep with?" Puck asked biting into his pepperoni pizza. "Made any progress yet"

"First off, she has a name and I suggest that you use it as I'm not trying to get into her pants. I'll leave the player ways to you" I said biting into meat's lover more harshly than necessary. "Not everyone thinks with their second head like you do"

"Okay, okay no need to bite my head off" Puck said holding his hands up defensively.

"Are you making any progress?" Mike asked curious. "I mean that this will be the first relationship that you'll have since… well you know"

"I do know and that's why I'm taking things slow. I don't want to make the same mistakes that I did with Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named" I said running my hand through my hair. "I haven't felt like this in a long time and I like her a lot plus her kids are amazing. I like how I feel when I'm with them"

"She has kids?" Puck asked surprised. "Are you sure that you want to get involved? I mean say that you do and it ends messily with the kids being attached, what then?"

"That's why I'm letting her set the pace because even we don't progress beyond friendship, I want to be there for them. I'm already invested and I don't think that I'll be able to just walk away" I said shaking my head.

"You got it bad, San but I think that this could be good for you" Mike said patting me on the shoulder. "Just tread lightly okay"  
"I am" I said smiling slightly.

"Good and once you unpack everything, we're gonna have a housewarming barbeque" Puck said grinning.

"You just want a reason to use the grill in the backyard" I scoff, rolling my eyes good naturedly.

"Yes, yes I do but this is a prefect excuse to see your lady friend in a bikini without being obvious about it" Puck said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Puckerman is a certified pervert but he does have a good idea once every blue moon as he's not wrong about wanting to see Rachel in bikini as the diva is naturally beautiful as it's obvious that she takes care of herself. It's only natural that I want to see her with less clothes on but I'm sticking with the plan of letting her set the pace of this relationship although I haven't give up the thought of making her mine. I got the pool primarily for the ninos to use during the summer when it gets hot enough and now's perfect weather to use it as I text Mercedes, Quinn, and Brittany about the party on Saturday. I'm keeping it pretty low key with only close friends before texting Rachel to see if she's free on Saturday as she replies quickly that she'll be able to make it, inquiring if she needs to bring anything.

I text back saying that she only needs to bring the ninos and her sexy herself as the singer texts back a few seconds later, calling me a flirt as we continue to text each other while Puck and Mike lets themselves out. I barely look up from my phone to acknowledge their departure as I text the beautiful mother of three before falling asleep with the device in my hand only to wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I set my phone down on the coffee table, stretching out my limbs as I make a mental note to get a more comfortable couch from IKEA and the fact that I still need to unpack everything which I really don't want to do. I walk up the door, opening it to find Mercedes standing on the other side of it with Trouty Mouth in tow as they let them inside to look around the place as Sam lets out an appreciative whistle before taking up to the game room. _Boys and their video games but I'm guess that I'm not one to talk._

"Hey Chica, nice place" Mercedes said holding out a bottle of champagne.

"Isn't it a little early for drinking?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's what mimosas are for and for what I'm about tell you, I think that you're gonna need it" Mercedes said sympathetically.

"Wheezy, what the hell is going on?" I asked quickly feeling worried.

"Well I was strolling through my newsfeed on my phone this morning and She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named be named had done an interview and she's doing a third album"

"And? What does that have to do with me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's planning to reveal the identity of the person that 'broke' her heart, basing the last albums about"

"SHE'S WHAT NOW?!" I yells angrily. "DID SHE FORGET THAT SHE'S THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON ME AND PRETTY MUCH USED ME TO USE HER CAREER ON! MAKES HER THINK THAT SHE HAS THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT SHE'S THE ONE THAT WAS BROKENHEARTED WHEN I WAS THE ONE THAT SPENT MOST NIGHTS LYING, BALLING OUT THEIR EYES AND THINKING WHAT COULD I HAVE DONE TO MAKE HER LOVE ME"

"I know Santana, I know. I was there but there's no way that we're gonna let her get away with this" Mercedes said putting a calming hand on my shoulder. "You might like this but I think the best course of action is to confront her directly before she has a chance to 'out' you"

"What?! Are you fuckin' crazy?! That's a horrible plan" I said glaring at her.

"Santana, you need to confront her and hash everything out, clear the air" Mercedes said putting her hands on her hips. "You can't even say her name as you refer to her as a reference from Harry Potter"

"Well I want nothing to do with her" I said folding my arms.

"I know that you don't but you need to do this or she's drag your career and name through the mud"

As much as I hate this, I know that Wheezy's right about this and I need to confront a part of my past that I wish would forever stay buried but if I want to move forwards than I need to face this head on. _Ugh, fuck my life! This is a major pain in the ass._ I talk to my agent to set up a meeting with the bitch some time this week because I'm nipping this in the bud before it can blow up in my face, I just hope that everything works as I distract myself as much as I can with unpack my things when my phone starts buzzing. I accept the call without looking at the caller ID to hear Marley's sweet voice through the receiving end, smiling softly as the little girl asks me to help her with her math homework. _The things that I do for this sweet, little girl. If only she knew how much she's actually helping me._

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Up In The Air ch. 7

* * *

To say that I'm nervous about going to Santana's pool party today would be an understatement as I can't remember the last time that I wore a bikini as the kids have begged me numerous times to go the pool. Normally they would go with their grandfathers when they come up to visit or when we come down to Lima but I would make up some excuse to not go or I would watch from the sidelines. I have always ha issues with my self-esteem from an early age as I was often teased about my looks all through to my senior year of high school as the girls in my class would make little comments although I didn't seem outwardly effected but it still hurt. I couldn't understand why they do this even my Dads, Kurt and Mercedes have told me countless times that I was beautiful but I couldn't find it in myself to believe them so when Santana tells me that I'm beautiful, I want to believe her.

I feel beautiful when she look at me when she thinks that I'm not looking and when she does look my way, I'm left feeling breathless with my heart running a mile a minute under her intensity. I know that the kids are looking forward to this ever since I told them that the Latina invited us over for a housewarming party, inquiring about whether Beth and Charlie were going to be there although I'm a little bit apprehensive about the singer's friends. From what I've been told as they're at the top at their perspective fields which is a bit intimidating as I'm just a lowly waitress and I don't want them thinking that I'm around solely for the money because I'm not. When I told Kurt where the kids and I were spending day at, he squealed so loud that it nearly popped my eardrum before practically demanding we go swimwear shopping because there was no way that he was going to allow me to go unprepared.

I tried to explain to him that I wasn't planning on getting in the water so had no need for a new bathing suit but when the fashionista gets something fashion related, he's difficult to deter. After spending nearly four hours in the mall and arguing over what was consider age appropriate, we found an hot pink bikini with a wrap that ties around my waist although I feel practically naked. A part of me is worried that Santana would be disgusted by the stretch marks after giving birth multiple times as I just want to turn around to change back into my regular clothes when Bailey lets me know that he and his sisters are ready. I sigh quietly, knowing that there's no turning back now as the kids would be disappointed about canceling at the last minute especially since it was the only thing that they could talk about for the last few days.

I gather their things, checking and double checking that they have everything that they needed before locking up the apartment as the kids piled into Daddy's old Ford trunk that he gave me after giving birth to the twins because he felt better knowing that I had it. I type in the address that the singer gave me earlier in the week before pulling out of the complex, allowing Bailey to decide what to listen to within because there are certain songs that I keep them from hearing due to the messages behind them. It wasn't long before the Latina's voice fills the truck as the twins bob their heads and dance in their seats while my little artist silently sings along with his favorite artist to the lyrics and I have admit that there's something about the younger woman's voice does something to me. _Oh God, that sounded so wrong. Her voice is very sultry and hypnotic as the lyrics are amazing as I can see why Bailey loves her music so much._

The drive was about fifteen minutes before I pull up in front of an impressive house that could easily be considered an mansion from the outer appearance as we walk up to the front door and before I could knock it, the door opens suddenly by a tall blonde woman. She could be consider a model or a dance with her naturally good looks as I was about to apologize to her for getting the address mixed when Beth comes into view, wearing a green one piece swimsuit paired with swim shorts. Bailey smiles before fist-bumping with his friend before disappearing into the house with Marley and Harmony following close behind as the blonde woman introduced herself as Brittany before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. A chuckle is heard before a slightly shorter woman comes up behind us, telling the dancer to allow me to breath before stating that her wife tends to forget her strength at times and goes overboard with the hugs.

The shorter blonder introduces herself as Quinn and I remember Santana saying that the green eyed woman was her lawyer as her and the two blondes have been friends since they toddlers, attending the same schools all the way until their high school graduation. It's a little intimidating how gorgeous these woman as I wonder if the Latina might be settling for me but I didn't have time to dwell on said thoughts when the lawyer ushers me to the backyard were the party was being held. I'm quickly introduced to Noah although he prefers to be called Puck which I'm doubtful that I'll ever will, Mike and Tina who are currently in a relationship and incidentally have the same name and Mercedes and Sam are already here. I sigh relieved that there's two people that I recognize here so I wouldn't feel so out of place amongst these good-looking people as I look around for a particular face but finding no such luck when Quinn comes up besides me, smiling warmly.

I don't know why but I have a feeling that she knows that I'm uncomfortable but thankfully doesn't call me out on as she probes me about what I like to do for fun and I find myself relaxing a little as conversation easily flows between us. I don't have a substantial amount of female friends in my life as I never in the other moms since they judged me harshly for getting pregnant young and out of wedlock and not many people my age could understand what it's like to be a single mother. I laugh one of the lawyer's retelling of how Santana used to thinking that she could have been a rapper especially when she's had one too many shots of tequila with video evidence when I feel a presence coming up on the side of me. I turn to see that it's the Latina in a red bikini that hugs her curves perfectly, accentuating her physical fitness as her raven hair is curled in loose curls while my eyes roams over her foam appreciatively before coming to meet her eye to see the smugness.

I blush profusely at blatant staring before shyly ducking my eyes ducking downwards, taking an sudden interest in my sandals when my chin is gently lift upwards, locking eyes with the singer.

"Don't embarrass, mi Reina. I don't minding the staring as long as you're the one doing it" Santana said smiling warmly. "You look stunning as usual and if I knew that you were going to look this drop dead gorgeous than I would've invited you over sooner"

I didn't know what to say in that moment as Santana easily gives me compliment as I chalked it up to being part of her flirtatious nature while having it in my head that seeing me in a swimsuit would turn her off. I look her in the eyes to see adoration and sincerity there as I could help blushing further causing the Latina to laugh good-naturedly before muttering something in Spanish which causes me to shiver somewhat as she pulls in me close.

"And just when I didn't think that your nose couldn't get any wider, it does" Quinn jokes.

"Shut up Fabray, I will stomp your pale butt even if you are married to Britt-Britt" Santana said glaring at her friend.

"Sure San, sure you will" Quinn said rolling her eyes before smirking evilly. "I'll make sure that Brit show your girl a certain phase that you and Tina were through in high school"

"You wouldn't" Santana said eyes widen in horror.

"Try me, bitch and find out" Quinn said patting Santana's cheek mockingly.

Quinn laugh as Santana glares in her direction before moving towards the grill where Noah is grilling an array of meats while curious as to what the phase did the Latina go through in high school. Even I was quite curious but I didn't press it because if the singer wanted me to know about it then she would tell me about it herself as Marley and Harmony launch themselves into the raven haired woman's arms the moment that they saw her. The girls giggles as Santana peppers their faces with kisses before telling them how much they've grown since the last time that she saw them which Harmony happily accepts while Marley on the other hand, smiles shyly. My little bunny has always been the shyer of the two as it takes her a minute to warm to others or coatings into trying things outside of her comfort zone especially when it came to learning how to swim.

Harmony took to swimming like a fish to water but her sister was fearful of going past three feet even with a life jacket or floaties but she surprise me today allowing the Latina pull her around on a kick-board. The smile on my daughter's face is so worth coming today as the singer's friends have been so warm, inviting and accepting as the food was delicious as Santana made it a point to make sure that there was options more suited to my vegan lifestyle. Noah and Mike openly teases her about ensuring that there was something that I could eat, going as far to several stores to find ingredients which causes the Latina to blush, biting back a retort for the sake of the children present. Throughout the day, I have caught the recording artist staring at me shamelessly, whispering Spanish into my ear, or leaving fleeting touches all the while knowing where to draw the line as it makes me crave to be close to her even more.

I watch from a distance as the singer teach the kids some odd games as I couldn't help smiling softly because it's been so long since that I've seen my kids this happy and carefree and I know that it's because of her. _She's doing so much for me and my family and doesn't realizes it. This is the first time that I have someone takes special interest in wanting to make my kids and I happy. I know that Santana wants in a romantically sense and I feel something when we're together but I just… I just don't want to fall without knowing for sure that she won't regret it. That I'll be enough to satisfy her emotionally and physically._ The last person that I was with made me feel less than worthy of love and left me when he finally had enough, telling me that I wasn't worth his time as I did everything to please him, to make him but in the end, I wasn't enough.

 _Will I ever be enough?_ I was so deep in my musing that I didn't notice someone sits down next to me until they had their arms wrap around me, pulling in close as I look to see that it's Santana and before I could say anything, she press her lips against my forehead in a lingering kiss. There was so much conveyed in the kiss as I relax in her embrace that the thoughts that I was having dissipated, ignoring the knowing looks that Mercedes were sending my way as the children splash in the pool until the sun set. It was hard coaxing them but soon engorge themselves again on food before getting clean and changed into their clothes while Beth tries to explain a basketball game on a huge plasma screen TV as the younger kids talk about whatever they had on their minds. I was grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator when Brittany corners me with a warm smile before pulling me into another hug, whispering in my ear to take care of her friend before walking away.

 _What was that about? What did she mean by take care of Santana?_ The girl in question walks into the kitchen unaware of what just occurred, her hair wet from her shower with a towel around her neck and without a second thought, I took the towel to dry her hail because I didn't want her catching a cold. After a few minutes a pair of tan hands gently wrap around my hands as the towel falls loosely around the Latina's shoulders as she looks me in eyes and it feels like everything around fades into the background as her gaze freeze in place. Her eyes darts between my eyes and my lips before holding my gaze, silently asking for permission but for what, as I wasn't too sure as almost on impulse, I close the distance between us to press my lips against hers. The singer breathes in sharply, taking a hold of my hips to pull me close as our bodies mesh together perfectly while our lips move in sync until the younger woman breaks it to rest her forehead against me.

"Are you… are you sure that you want this? Are you sure that you want this to be more than friendship?" Santana asked honestly. "I meant what I said that we could be just friends but I need you to be a hundred percent sure that you want to be in a relationship because I like you a lot"

"I know that I like you a lot, Santana more than I've liked anyone in a time and I'm afraid that eventually get tired of me" I said ducking my head. "I have a lot of baggage and I don't want to get hurt especially my kids because they're attached to you"

"I would never hurt you or get tired of you, Estrella" Santana said pecking me on the lips. "I love your kids because I'm attached to them. I want to explore what this is if you're willing"

"I am"

"Good" Santana said kissing me again.

"Told you that I would find them making out in kitchen. You owe me twenty bucks, Puck" Mercedes calls.

"Dammit. Kinky but damn…. Ow, what was that for"

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Up In The Air ch. 8

* * *

 _Finally! I finally made it happen and Rachel wants to go out with me! Hell the fuck yeah! I just gotta not fuck it up and I'm muthafuckin' Gucci!_ I've been on cloud nine since Rachel agree to pursuing a relationship with me and she told me that she want to try with me, meaning the world to me because I know that her ain't-shit husband didn't treat her right, abandoning her and the ninos which pisses me all the way off. _His loss is my gain and I'm going to go right by them if it's the last thing that I do. Unfortunately I have soe pressing issue with Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. There's no way that I'm let her fuck up my career just to further hers. Nu-uh, no me gusta._ Mercedes set up a meeting between me and her in a neutral setting or in other words, her Abuela's place because the elderly woman lives just outside of the city as she wanted to live her last good years away from the hustle and bustle of city but staying close enough to family.

I haven't seen this bitch in a long time but it doesn't feeling long enough as my manager thinks that's a fuckin' stellar idea for the both of us to do a collab together but hell freezing over is more likely to happen than that shit. I'm pacing back and forth in the middle of the living room with the dark skinned diva sitting on her grandmother's plastic covered couch, scrolling through her phone as I'm sure that I'm burning a hole in the carpet but I'm on edge. I stopped when the doorbell rings as my mentor stands up, putting a hand on my shoulder in support as I take a deep breath because I cant do anything when I'm ready to pop off on a bitch. Mercedes opens the door to see my former lover as she hasn't change much except for the blue hair, walking into the room to stand in front of me in a red v-neck, black leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

"It's been a long time, Santana" Dani said smiling slightly.

"Tsk not long enough" I scoff.

"Santana" Mercedes warns.

"It's okay, Mercedes. I know why I'm here so why don't we sit down and talk" Dani said sitting down on the armchair. "I assume that you don't want it getting it out that you inspire my debut album"

"Damn right because it wasn't the fuckin' truth. All of those songs about being cheated on and broken-hearted was all lie because I don't remember cheating on you with one of my backup dancers" I said frowning, arms crossed.

"Santana I-"

"No, I love you and you did me dirty. Did you ever love me, Dani? I tried to be the best girlfriend that I could to you and you broke my heart. Why did you do it? Why? I need to know"

"I did love you at the time and there's no excuse for what I did to you" Dani said running her hand through her hair. "I fucked up, I fucked up big time and I hurt you. I used you to jumpstart my career and it's been great but it's lonely. No one understands me the way that you did and I've missed you"

"No, don't you get to say that you miss me because you miss someone warming your bed at night. For the longest time, I couldn't say your name or hear it being said but I didn't wallow in my sadness, my family wouldn't me. I poured my heart and soul into my music because it was one of the things that got me through this and I won't let you take that away from me" I said glaring at her.

"Look Dani, if you care anything about Santana then you wouldn't reveal that she was the person behind your album. You could possibly ruin not only her career but her livelihood and I don't think that you want that" Mercedes said shaking her head.

"You're right, I don't. It was more of my manager's idea than my own and I don't want to hurt Santana, I've done enough of that" Dani said standing up, walking towards the door before looking over her shoulder. "It really was good to see you, Santana and I hope that you continue to make music and find someone that actually deserves you"

Without another word, the rock star leaves as I feel lighter than I ever have but I can't help wondering if Dani hadn't cheated on me if we would still be together right now then shaking my head because it doesn't matter. I found someone that I care about and she care about me as that's all that matter as Mercedes nudges me with her hand before taking my hand in her because I'm glad that she was the one with me when this went down. Her grandmother wouldn't let us leave until we had lunch with her and I wasn't about to turn down free food before heading back to my place when my manager texts me that I have to start writing songs for my next album as I have a few ideas in mind. I walk through my place to find Quinn sitting on my couch with her bare feet plopped on my coffee table flipping through my channel like she fuckin' own on the place before looking at me with a bored expression on her face as I snatch the remote out of her hand.

"Fabray, what the hell are you doin in my house? I have you the fuckin' spare key in case of a fuckin' emergency so you or someone important better be fuckin' bleeding to death or something before kick you on your pale white girl ass" I said glaring at her.

"Mercedes called me that you saw Dani today. What the hell, San? Why didn't you tell me? I would've been there so would have Brittany" Quinn said glaring at me.

"Because I needed to do this on my own because there was some things that I needed to get off my chest. You and Brittany would've assumed that I was going to kick her ass and yes, the thought has crossed my mind several times but I didn't go through with it" I said flopping down my couch.

"Did she tell you why she cheated on you? Did you get the answers that you were looking for?" Quinn asked her expression softens. "Is she going to reveal that you're behind her album?"

"I feel better that I told her off and I got an answer. She says that she's not but there's no guarantee that she won't" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"If she does, you'll sue for defamation of character and take everything from her" Quinn said with fire in her eyes.

"Hopefully it won't come to that but I'm glad that you're on my side because I don't wanna be on the side of a witness stand from you" I said shuddering slightly.

I've seen what Quinn's like in a courtroom and how I would describe it is like watching a shark stalking its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike before going in for the kill as it's over in a flash. I've seen her charm the pants off juries or bring grown men to full blown tears as I know that the former head cheerleader wanted to be a lawyer for the longest time although she didn't think that she would ever get out of Ohio. There was no way that it was going happen because sometimes she's too smarter for her good, she was going to live the life that she wanted even though there were a few hiccups along the way. _We're living the dream as the Unholy Trinity's slowly taking the world by storm._ We sat around watching trashy reality TV until I hear a pang, pulling out my phone to see that I have a text message from Rachel telling that she was thinking about me and I could help the grin from forming on my face.

I text her saying that she's always on my mind before teasing her a little about being unable to get enough of me as she quickly texts me back calling me a flirt then tells me that she has to get back to work. I text the waitress to have a good day at work and to tell the ninos that I said when she picks them up from school before pocketing my phone to see that Quinn was staring at me with smirk on her face.

"Why are you smirking at me like that? It's fuckin' creepy" I said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Oooo you are sprung. You didn't have so bad for Dani as you do for Rachel and you were with her for like ever" Quinn giggles.

"Maybe I do but I don't know what it is about her that makes me want to things for her and this draw that I feel every time that I'm with her. Rachel makes me feel things that I didn't feel for Dani, I can't explain it but I like it. She doesn't realize how beautiful she is and she makes it so easy to tease her too" I said smiling softly.

"Her kids?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

"I know that I love Charlie and Beth, those are my god kids but Rachel's kids are amazing. She's done an unbelievably awesome job with them, raising them on her own while making ends meat. I vibe them and talking with them is so easy especially with Bailey who opened to me the other day about wanting to be animator, showing me some of his artwork. The kid's crazy talent and Harmony can sing like nobody's business, I had no clue that a powerful voice was in such a tiny body"

"What about Marley?"

"She's a sweet little cinnamon rolls that I'm never allowing to grow up… ever. She loves playing the piano and making up her own songs even though I don't know if she can sing or not but Harmony has that she can although she's not as confident about it"

"Sounds like you're rather invested. I don't want you moving too fast, too soon Santana. You could end doing more harm than good especially since there are kids involved"

"I know, I know. I really like Rachel and the last thing that I want to do is hurt her or her kids because they've through enough especially with that rat bastard of an ex-husband of hers" I growl out.

"Calm down before you let out Snixx and I don't want to particularly deal with. Although I never thought that I would see the day that Santana Lopez becomes totally whipped"

"Oh pleas like you were any better when you started dating Britt" I said rolling my eyes.

"After only two weeks but Rachel had you totally whipped long before you started dating. You looked like a lovesick puppy" Quinn snickers.

"Whatever bitch, don't you have a wife to go home to" I said waving her off.

"That I do and I'm sure that she's wondering where I'm at and I have to pick up my kids from school" Quinn said putting her shoes on

"Give the girls kisses for me"

"I will and remember, Charlie's ballet recital is on Saturday and she's expecting you to be there"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. She got the solo right?" I asked curious.

"Yeah she did and she's been working really hard. Bring your girlfriend too"

"Okay, will do. Later Q-ball" I said smirking.

"Ugh, you know that I hate that nickname" Quinn groans.

"I know" I said grinning.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 8


End file.
